The invention concerns a backpack provided with a bow-shaped frame incorporated into its backside and two carrying straps.
Backpacks with incorporated bow-shaped frames, intended to improve the stability of the backpack, are already known. To adjust the backpack to the carrier's anatomy, adjustable-position carrier straps are also already known. The carrying height of the backpack can be adjusted according to the length of the back. The free ends of the adjustable carrier straps fit on one hand into the top part of the backpack, on the other hand into the bottom part of the backpack. The principal energy component of the load-bearing capacity is thus introduced into the top part of the backpack.